Domestic Yak
The domestic yak (Bos grunniens) is a long-haired domesticated bovid found throughout the Himalaya region of southern Central Asia, the Tibetan Plateau and as far north as Mongolia and Russia. Domesticated yaks have a wide range of coat colours, with some individuals being white, grey, brown, roan or piebald. The udder in females and the scrotum in males are small and hairy, as protection against the cold. Females have four teats. Domesticated yaks have been kept for thousands of years, primarily for their milk, fibre and meat, and as beasts of burden. Their dried droppings are an important fuel, used all over Tibet, and are often the only fuel available on the high treeless Tibetan Plateau. Yaks transport goods across mountain passes for local farmers and traders as well as for climbing and trekking expeditions. "Only one thing makes it hard to use yaks for long journeys in barren regions. They will not eat grain, which could be carried on the journey. They will starve unless they can be brought to a place where there is grass." They also are used to draw ploughs. Yak's milk is often processed to a cheese called chhurpi in Tibetan and Nepali languages, and byaslag in Mongolia. Butter made of yak's milk is an ingredient of the butter tea that Tibetans consume in large quantities, and is also used in lamps and made into butter sculptures used in religious festivities. Gallery Starting To Run.jpg Swan-princess2-disneyscreencaps.com-6343.jpg IMG 8316.JPG HTTYD Yaks.jpeg Alphabet Train.jpg Empty Elephant Enter Exit.png Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg A Fly An Elephant A Dog A Cow A Bat And An Ant.png Yak, Domestic.jpg Star meets Domestic Yak.png YellowYak.jpg Big Storm On the African Savanna.png Xenops Xenopus Bullfrogs Yaks Zebras and Zebus.png Evan Almighty Yaks.jpg Animal Sounds Song Yak.png Sesame Street Domestic Yak.png TWT Yak.png Books CF830EDF-E7FB-4C4D-AFBA-105C908492A1.jpeg B44E3591-37E4-4838-B388-AA164BBE9D84.jpeg E5F1808D-317D-6959-13E3-9DC4CE75C6BF.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (12).jpeg D2CBD8BA-B48A-4575-A064-FD40A21E01AD.jpeg E803FB04-C17F-494A-9ACF-23980AE36F76.jpeg B8C79657-5F5C-4ADE-884D-77B395C5B602.jpeg See Also *Wild Yak (The ancestor of this species.) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Bovids Category:Stanley Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Rock Dog Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Born In China Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:How to Train your Dragon Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:The Swan Princess Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:James Balog's Animals A to Z Animals Category:The Zoo Book Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Animal A-Z (Smart Kids) Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Rocket Monkeys Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Bunnies' ABC (Little Golden Book) Animals